<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up a Tree by ChillyHollow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962318">Up a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow'>ChillyHollow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin to the rescue!<br/>(rated Extra Fluffy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” he frowned, peering up.All he could see were boots and pants legs from where he stood at the bottom of the tree.Branches rustled and her voice floated down.“There’s a kitten crying up here, wanting down.I’m trying to grab it.”</p><p>“Come on down.You are going to fall.”</p><p>“I’ve nearly got it!”He waited, anxiously looking up.He still couldn’t see anything.“Damn!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It climbed higher when I tried to reach for it. Silly thing.”</p><p>“Please come down.Don’t go up any higher, you’ll fall.The branches won’t support you.”</p><p>“I’m being careful.”</p><p>“You scare me to death, Ellacott!”He moved as close to the trunk as he was able, looking up, trying to see how high she was. There was a little rustling above his head and a leaf floated down and landed on his coat, dislodged by the movement above.He could see her boot on a slender branch that didn’t seem large enough to hold her but she didn’t appear to be climbing higher.He supposed she was reaching for that kitten she was trying to save.There was more rustling.He peered up, squinting a bit, trying to see.The branch her boot was on snapped suddenly.</p><p>Strike braced himself as she fell in what seemed to him like slow motion.He cursed his bad leg as she fell right into his outstretched arms, because it buckled a bit, dumping them both on the ground.He fell flat on his back, his arms around her to keep her safe.She landed on top of him, cushioned by his bulk, but still it knocked the breath out of her to fall hard on his chest and stomach.He looked right into her eyes, close enough to see the darker flecks of blue in her gray-blueeyes. She looked shocked, her mouth in a perfect O.He put it down to the adrenalin that he wanted to kiss her.</p><p>There was more rustling.He looked up to see a small black and white kitten expertly backing down the tree trunk at speed.Robin turned her head just in time to see it reach the ground, then jump over both of its rescuers’ legs and run off into the garden of a house next to the park.He could see it dash through a cat flap in the door of the house.He didn’t know whether to laugh or start cursing.She decided it for him as she began to giggle.They lay on the ground, her still on top of him, grinning at each other.</p><p>“Shall we add this to our resume, then?” she asked.“Strike &amp; Ellacott, Expert Animal Rescue?”</p><p>“Not on your life,” he growled as she rolled off him and stood, then reached down to pull him onto his feet.They brushed the leaves out of their hair and off their clothing, then he limped beside her down the pavement toward the park entrance, their lunchtime adventure over. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>